


Come to Me

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Copa América, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euro 2016, Gen, Hotels, I write to keep from crying, Lionel Messi's retirement from national football, M/M, Portugal National Team, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to tell you a secret, Pai," Junior says, speaking in that tone of voice kids use when they think they're being quiet. He looks up at Cristiano and widens his eyes, his little fingers clinging to Cristiano's training top.</p><p>Cristiano keeps his face serious, even though he can see that his teammates are hiding smiles as they continue to eat beside them. Nani coughs to disguise a laugh, but Cristiano ignores him. "What is it?" he asks, rubbing Junior's back.</p><p>Junior sneaks a glance at Pepe. "I can't tell you here," he says, turning back to Cristiano, looking crestfallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you're thinking, oh didn't she already write a story where Cristiano comforts Leo after losing Copa América, the answer is yes. Because I fucking wrote one last year-- ["Snapshots"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4301616).
> 
> I like to think that this story isn't as sad as that one, despite the fact that Leo's loss this year is undeniably more painful. I like hurt/comfort a lot, but I like when it's fiction--not real life.
> 
> (Technically this could be considered a sequel to ["I Have Not Won Anything"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7323205)if you squint.)

Cristiano is having breakfast with his teammates when there's a commotion at the door.

Wouldn't be the first time that fans tried to push by security, so Cristiano isn't overly worried. He doesn't look up, half listening to the conversation around him as he scrolls through the texts on his phone. It's only when Pepe nudges him that Cristiano realizes his son is zigzagging through the tables and heading straight for them.

"What are you doing here?" Cristiano asks, putting down his phone to pull his son into his lap. "And I hope somebody walked you down, because otherwise I will be very unhappy," he says, kissing Junior's cheek repeatedly.

"Pai!" Junior says, squirming. "Ricky did! He's right outside talking to somebody."

Cristiano nods, relieved, reaching around Junior so he can take a sip of his juice. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, at least," Cristiano says, handing the glass to Junior afterwards so he can have some. "But you aren't supposed to be here, and you know it. So what is it that couldn't wait? Hmm?" He shifts Junior sideways, keeping an arm around his back.

Junior looks a little guilty.

"I have to tell you a secret, Pai," Junior says, speaking in that tone of voice kids use when they think they're being quiet. He looks up at Cristiano and widens his eyes, his little fingers clinging to Cristiano's training top.

Cristiano keeps his face serious, even though he can see that his teammates are hiding smiles as they continue to eat beside them. Nani coughs to disguise a laugh, but Cristiano ignores him. "What is it?" he asks, rubbing Junior's back.

Junior sneaks a glance at Pepe. "I can't tell you here," he says, turning back to Cristiano, looking crestfallen.

Cristiano smiles. "You can tell me," he coaxes. "Everybody here will keep our secrets. I promise," he says, knowing that it's true and his teammates will never betray him. He takes a bite out of his bagel and swallows, clapping Junior on the back. "Come on, now," he says, glancing at the clock.

But Junior crosses his arms and pouts. "I can't," he says weakly, looking at Pepe. "It's about somebody else, and--and--and I can't say it because Pepe doesn't like him."

Pepe looks up surprised, having never had an issue with Junior before.

Cristiano frowns and shrugs when Pepe cocks his head in question. "Pepe likes everyone," Cristiano soothes, again ignoring a laugh from Nani. "Now tell me so I can finish eating. We have training soon, and I have to make sure I get you back to Ricky."

"But he doesn't like him!" Junior says frowning, before he twists to look at Pepe. "You don't like *him*!" he protests, looking confused. "If you like him, why did you step on his hand?" he asks innocently, shifting on Cristiano's lap until he's facing Pepe completely.

Pepe freezes, mouth full of eggs.

Nani starts choking on his fruit salad, coughing violently and pounding the table.

Cristiano takes a deep breath. "The secret is about Leo?" he asks, once Nani has settled himself and started wiping the tears streaming from his eyes. "Is this--is this about his announcement?" Cristiano asks haltingly, feeling pained to even think about Leo's decision. "Because, we already know, if that's what you were talking about."

He rests his lips on Junior's hair, hating the world for a minute.

Junior hesitates, and his voice is so quiet that Cristiano can barely hear him. "No, Pai... Grandma told me about that.. This is something else."

Pepe finally swallows, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Listen, Junior," he says, pushing his plate away and sitting back. "I--I'm not proud that I did that." He looks at Cristiano and then switches his gaze to Junior. "I'm sorry," he says seriously. "I'm very sorry that I did that. And I apologized to Leo several times."

Junior tilts his head. "Did he forgive you?" he asks, tone reproachful.

Pepe sighs and rubs his head. "Yes," he says, looking relieved. "He forgave me... It was--very good of him to do that, but he did forgive me."

Junior studies him, judging his honesty. Then he nods. "Okay," he says, looking back at Cristiano. "Then I can tell you." He smiles. "He's here! Upstairs!" He points upwards before bouncing up and down on Cristiano's lap.

Cristiano blinks.

"What? Leo's upstairs?" Cristiano asks, heart starting to race. "But he, I thought... He's upstairs?" he repeats, lowering his voice when some of his teammates at other tables start looking over towards them. "You saw him?"

Junior nods. "He stayed in our room last night, because he said there weren't any other beds left. And he said he was going to sleep on the couch, but Grandma said he couldn't because of his back. And so I gave him mine and I had to share with Grandma, but that's okay, I didn't mind." He looks seriously at Cristiano. "And then today he wanted to come down and see you but Grandma wouldn't let him!"

"No?" Cristiano asks, grabbing his phone and scrolling through his contacts until he finds Leo's name. He's just about to call him when Junior grabs his hand.

"You can't call him," Junior explains. "Because Grandma said he looked really tired. And after he ate breakfast, she said he had to take a nap." He makes a face. "And I almost had to take one, too, because tonight is going to be a late night," he rambles on, "but Leo pushed me out when Ricky came and told us to save ourselves." He giggles, grabbing onto Cristiano's shirt again.

Cristiano stuffs the rest of his bagel in his mouth. "I have to go see him," he says, the words muffled as he quickly chews. He hoists Junior up onto his hip, turning to look a this teammates. "I just, I have to make sure... Cover for me, eh?" he finally gets out, looking imploringly at Pepe and Nani.

Pepe smiles. "As if we could," he says, taking a sip of his juice. He glances at the clock. "You'd better hurry."

Nani arches an eyebrow and grins. "Five bucks says your mother doesn't even let you see him." When Cristiano rolls his eyes and starts walking away, Nani laughs behind him. "Just saying, man! I wouldn't cross her."

Cristiano only half listens as Junior starts chattering on about one of the cartoons he was watching earlier. Instead he waves at the table of the coaching staff, gesturing towards his son in explanation as they both head for the exit. "Have to hurry, have to hurry," he murmurs under his breath, grabbing Ricky's arm as soon as they're into the hallway. "Quickly."

Ricky comes along easily. "He told you, then?" he asks, dodging a few security people and hitting the button for the elevator. The doors open immediately and thankfully there isn't anyone inside.

Cristiano nods, waiting until they're in the elevator to speak. "You should've told me," he says pointedly, settling Junior down.

Ricky scoffs. "Why do you think I sent Junior in there to find you?" he says, clapping Cristiano on the shoulder. "It's not like he escaped me by accident, you know." He screws his face up. "And your mother forbade me from telling you, so this was the only way around it."

Cristiano looks up at the ceiling and squeezes his eyes shut. "My god, how are all of you so terrified of my mother," he asks quietly, ignoring the way Junior is hugging his leg and trying to get his attention. "How did he look?" Cristiano asks, heart twinging as he thinks about what Leo's been through these last few days.

Ricky doesn't answer right away, and it's long enough to make Cristiano look at him in alarm.

"That bad?" Cristiano asks, pained beyond belief. He threads his hands into Junior's curls, looking down. "Hush a minute, okay?"

When Junior settles, Ricky sighs. "He's devastated, Cris. What did you expect?" He leans against the wall, watching as they continue to climb. "He looks drained. Like he's badly in need of a vacation... If I were him, I'd be on some beach somewhere in the middle of nowhere--as far away from anything that could possibly remind me of football."

Ricky looks at him.

"And instead he comes to the Euros," Ricky continues, crossing his arms. "Where, if he takes a step outside the room, he'll be recognized. Hounded. Criticized... And not only that, where, the fact that Portugal continues to win, means that people will continue to shit on him while praising you." Ricky shakes his head. "He knows it. And he came anyway."

Cristiano bites his lip as the elevator dings.

"Pai! I don't want to take a nap," Junior says nervously, as the elevator opens up on their floor. He grabs at Cristiano's hands, pulling them out of his hair so he can hold onto them. "I don't have to, right? Can I come watch you at training?"

Cristiano is too anxious to really answer. "You know you can't come to training," he says, distracted. "Let's see what Grandma says." He knocks on the door, lightly, remembering what Junior had said about Leo sleeping.

His mother opens the door a crack, sweeping her gaze over the three of them. "Cris, you're going to be late," she scolds, before raising an eyebrow at Ricky and Junior. "And what are you two doing back here?"

Junior abandons his hold on Cristiano and ducks behind Ricky's legs. "I don't need a nap," he says quietly, looking like he wants to dart down the hallway and make a break for freedom.

"Mãe," Cristiano says, taking a step forward. "Let me see him." He tries to stay calm, but inside he's breaking. "I need to see him."

His mother doesn't pretend to not know who he's talking about. "Cris... He's very tired," she says, looking at him sympathetically. "I don't think you should wake him." She opens the door a bit wider to speak to them, but doesn't let them in. "You should go to training and not be worrying about anything," she says, nodding. "I'll take care of him. He needs a mother's touch."

And Cristiano knows she means it, knows she adores Leo and wants to care for him as if he were one of her own sons. But Cristiano still needs to get in there. And he won't wake Leo if he's asleep--just seeing him will be enough...

Just then, there's a muffled protest somewhere in the room behind her.

"He is very tired and he is in bed, sleeping," his mother repeats loudly, in response, throwing a look over her shoulder. When no other noises are heard, she turns back to them, satisfied. "Go to training. You're going to be late."

Cristiano takes a step closer. "Mãe," he says, prepared to beg, if that's what it takes. Especially now that he knows Leo is awake. "Please... Just a few minutes." He widens his eyes and tries to look pathetic. "Please."

At times, he wishes he had Junior's puppy dog eyes.

But his plea must be heartfelt enough, because his mother grudgingly opens the door.

"A few minutes," she repeats, letting all three of them in. "And I'll deal with you two later," she says, staring down Ricky and Junior as they follow Cristiano in. Junior starts to whine about his nap while Ricky stammers out excuses about his involvement, but Cristiano continues on to the bedroom.

The door is ajar, and Cristiano takes a deep breath before entering. He shuts it firmly behind him. And then he turns towards the occupied bed.

Leo looks small, like he always does, when he's alone in the middle of the bed. He's turned on his side, arm under his head, white t-shirt draped loosely around him while sheets the same color are pulled up to his waist. His dark eyes are open, staring back at Cristiano, but they only emphasize the shadows underneath them.

Cristiano kicks off his shoes.

He crawls onto the bed, immediately enfolding Leo in his arms. "I missed you, sweetheart," Cristiano murmurs, pressing his lips to Leo's forehead, carding a hand through his soft hair. "I'm so sorry," he breathes against Leo's skin, barely holding back tears--knowing that if he starts, he won't be able to stop. "I'm so sorry."

Leo doesn't respond, but clings to him harder, fingers grabbing at Cristiano's back and shoulders.

Cristiano just holds him, kissing his forehead again. He begins brushing his lips over Leo's cheeks, his closed eyes, his nose. Trying to comfort him, trying to let him know he's loved... Because Cristiano doesn't know what else to do, how to help. Or rather, he *knows* that there isn't anything he can do or say to make this better.

Leo shudders against him. "I didn't know where to go," he says dully, opening his eyes. "I'm sorry," he says, shaking his head, "I--won't let anyone know I'm here." He wraps his fingers in Cristiano's shirt, likely stretching it out of shape. "But I didn't know where to go."

His eyes are bloodshot. But there aren't any tears.

Maybe that's just because he's shed them all already.

Cristiano shushes him, petting his hair, fingering his ears. "You can always come to me," he says honestly. "No matter where I am, or what I'm doing. You come to me." He smooths across Leo's forehead. "Or my family," he adds as an afterthought, thinking of his mother. He traces Leo's lips with his thumb. "But *I* won't make you take a nap," he says, gleeful when Leo rewards him with a smile.

"Your mother," Leo says reproachfully, "also made me shave."

Cristiano tries to hide his laugh. "I was wondering about that," he says, cupping Leo's bare cheeks. "I was just getting used to it," he admits, moving to trail his fingers over Leo's chin. "I rather liked you with a little scruff." Leo just shakes his head, eyes fluttering closed again.

They lapse into silence after that, Leo cuddling into Cristiano's warmth.

It's like they're in their own little world, here in this bed, in this hotel room. They can forget everything going on outside around them, so long as they're here, arms wrapped around each other. Copa América, Argentina, the Euros, Portugal...

None of it matters. They're just Cristiano and Leo.

Cristiano probably would have stayed like that, were it not for his phone constantly vibrating in his pocket.

"You have to go," Leo says eventually, disentangling himself. He lets go of Cristiano's shirt and smiles weakly. "And I have to nap or I won't be able to stay up late tonight," he says, clearly trying to imitate Cristiano's mother.

Cristiano laughs and drops a kiss on Leo's pink lips. "Always such a good boy," he murmurs, flicking his tongue out for a taste. Leo gasps, not expecting it, and Cristiano takes advantage--delving in to taste Leo's deliciousness.

When Leo's arching against him, Cristiano ruefully pulls away. "I'm sorry, I'm so late." And his phone starts vibrating again as if to prove his words. He sits up, moving to the edge of the bed so he can put his sneakers back on. He glances at his watch. "Shit, shit, shit. I'm in so much trouble."

"How am I supposed to sleep after that?" Leo asks, a hint of a flush appearing on his cheeks. He sits up, too, leaning back heavily against the headboard, shoulders sagging.

His t-shirt looks too big. Either that, or he hasn't been eating right.

He's clearly still exhausted.

The shadows under his eyes provide the proof.

Cristiano finishing up tying his laces. "Sorry, sweetheart," he says, standing. He hesitates, eventually leaning over and kissing the top of Leo's head. "Come on, now," he coaxes, pushing and prodding until Leo's back in the bed with the sheets pulled up.

Leo blinks slowly up at him, fingers curling into the sheets.

Cristiano smooths some of Leo's hair off his forehead. "Just rest," he says gently. He trails his fingers through Leo's hair, combing the dark strands back, watching as Leo's eyes flutter closed. His phone buzzes in his pocket again, but Cristiano ignores it. He continues to stroke Leo's hair, slowly moving his fingers in and out of Leo's hair until Leo's breathing starts to even out.

Only then does Cristiano back away and exit the room.

His mother and Ricky look up from where they're standing by the window, but it's Junior who pipes up. "Is Leo alright?" the little boy asks, looking concerned as he puts his iPad down and walks over.

Cristiano hugs him. "Not yet," he says, his gaze finding his mother. She has her lips pressed together firmly, indicating her unhappiness. "Not yet," Cristiano repeats sadly, pulling back to look at Junior. "But," he says clearing his throat, "one day... One day, he will be. Okay?"

And until then? Well, they'll all be there to keep him company.


End file.
